Pain, Heartache, and Love
by Hummelberry94
Summary: Mabel is in a rough relationship and is having a hard time with her mother. When she meets Spencer, he tries to help her in any way he can. This story will have some domestic abuse in it and I will tell you in the my author's note in the beginning of the chapters it is in. If this is a trigger, please have caution.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey all! Here is my next story! I hope you all enjoy this. I will warn you all that it does have domestic abuse and alcoholism in it. If this is a trigger, please read it with caution if you want to still read it. If you are in a domestic abuse situation, PLEASE get some help and get away from it. I hope you all enjoy this.**

* * *

I was working my shift at Macy's when I got a phone call from my sister, Brooke. My mother was causing a scene at her home. I go to my boss, Missy, and smile. "Missy." I say as she turns to me.

"Problems with your mom again?" She asks and smiles.

I nod and sigh. "I know I have another hour of work but you know how she gets." I say. My mother will pick fights with anyone when she is in one of her moods. My mother had stage five alzheimer's and it was only getting worse. She was in a special home for alzheimer's but we all knew that it was only downhill from here. My sister moved in with me four years ago when my mom had stage four.

Missy lays a hand on my arm and nods. "I do sweetie. Can you do an extra hour tomorrow?" She asks.

I nod. "Thank you so much Missy." I say and grin. Ever since I got a job at the store, Missy has been my number one companion. She has been everything I needed when it came to my mom.

"Anything for my number one sales person." She says.

I get my stuff and catch a bus to the alzheimer's house. I straight to the nurse's desk and smile at Jerry, the head nurse. "Hey Jerry, what did my mom do today?" I ask. All my sister could tell me was that the home needed me there because our mom did something.

"She was yelling at the nurses and telling them that she needed her daughter." He tells me with a sad smile.

I nod and look down the hall my mom's room was in. "Did you guys sedate her?" I ask.

"Yeah. She had to calm down but she should be awake soon." He tells me.

I look at the clock and see that it was 3:30. "I don't think I can stay today, Brooke will be getting home soon, but I can come tomorrow for dinner. Do you think she will be fine till then?"

He nods. "She is in good hands Mabel. I will personally make sure that she doesn't cause too much trouble." He tells me. "I think the doctor needed to talk to you tomorrow too."

"When will she be in?" I ask.

"Around four." He tells me.

I nod. "I'll be in around five." I tell him and then leave the building. I take another bus to my apartment building. It was a rundown place that wasn't the best, but it was cheap.

I get to my apartment and see Brooke sitting at the table, studying for her math test. "Hey sweetie. Mom just had a little episode. She will be fine." I tell her and kiss her forehead.

She nods and smiles. "That's good. Jerry wouldn't tell me what happened. He just said to pass on the message." Brooke tells me.

"I'm going to visit her tomorrow after work, did you want to come with?" I ask. She nods and looks back at her book. "Awesome." I say and get up. "Okay, do you want chicken and corn or pork and green beans for dinner?"

* * *

The rest of the night went the same way it always does. Brooke and me cooked dinner, she did her homework and I got everything ready for the next day. I make sure that Brooke went to bed at a normal time and got her bag ready for the next day. I was settling on the couch to watch trash tv when someone knocked on the door. I sigh and go answer it. I open the door to see my boyfriend of four years, Chad. He doesn't say hi as he walks past me and into the apartment. Most nights, he would come over, eat my food, and sleep over. Sometimes I wanted to leave him but he would remind me that he was the best thing in my life and I wouldn't get anyone better. I sigh and close the door. He at least listened to me when I asked him to only come over when Brooke was asleep. Chad could get a little violent when I didn't listen to him and I didn't want Brooke to deal with that. It was my fault and I didn't want her to think of me as a failure. I see Chris take some of the leftovers from tonight's dinner and sit on the couch. I go and sit by him.

Chad had been there for me when I took in Brooke. Chad was my rock in those times and he was the best thing to happen to me. He was sweet and kind, everything I wanted in a boyfriend in the beginning, but then it started to change. He started to go out and drink with his buddies. He would come home and just ignore me. Tonight seemed like a bad night, I could tell because he wasn't talking to me. On the good nights, he would at least say hi and kiss me before getting food.

I look at him and smile. "How was your night Chad?" I ask and lean my head on his shoulder.

He shrugs my head off and eats his food. "I don't want to talk about my night. I want to eat without hearing your annoying voice." He says and looks at the tv. He changes the channel to a boxing match. I nod and sit there, watching the match. I knew if I talked, he would get mad and I didn't want him to yell at me. Brooke needed her sleep because she had a math test in the morning.

After Chad finished his food, he hands me the plate and silver wear. "Get me a beer from the fridge." He tells me.

"We don't have any. I told you last time that I won't have that in the house." I say and get up. I take the dishes to the sink and let them soak in the water with the others. I hear Char come up behind me and I turn around. I open my mouth to talk and he slaps me. I freeze and cup my face.

"I told you that I wanted you to have beers here for me." He tells me and grabs my arm. He pulls me to the door, grabbing my purse on the way. He pushes me out of the apartment and glares at me. "I want you go out and get me a six pack and hurry back." He says and slams the door. I sigh and head to the closest liquor store. I know if I don't get back fast enough, I will have more than a red cheek. Chad wasn't violent that often, but he always told me he was sorry the next day. He has a stressful job and just can't contain his anger that well. I should have had beers in the fridge. I was so stupid. I get back to the apartment as soon as I can. I put the six pack in the fridge and hand him a cold beer. He pulls me down onto his lap and smiles. "See that wasn't so hard. Make sure you have beers in the fridge for me and you won't have to be punished." He grabs my chin and kisses me hard. He grabs the beer and pushes me off of his lap. "You should feel happy that someone like me wants to have anything to do with you. Any other person would leave you because you are so stupid." He tells me as I get up. I sit down next to him and nod. I was lucky to have him in my life. I would be even more stupid to leave him. He wraps an arm around me. "Maybe I'll treat you and let you have sex with me tonight." He smiles and kisses my cheek. I nod and smile.

For the rest of the night, I sat by Chad and got him his beers. After he finished watching his boxing matches, we went to bed.

* * *

The next morning, I got up and put my makeup on. I had a small red mark on my cheek were Chad hit me and I knew that I had to cover it up. People didn't understand that I was the one who messed up and Chad was just doing what he needed to do. Chad gets up and kisses my head as I put my cover up on. "I'm sorry baby." He says as he sees the red mark. "I didn't mean to hit you."

I look at him and smile. "I deserved it love. I didn't have what you asked me to have so I messed up." I say.

He nods and kisses my head. "I'll see you tonight." He tells me and leaves.

I finish my makeup and look in the mirror. You couldn't tell that I had a red mark. I look down at my arm and notice a bruise from where Chad grabbed me. I frown and grab quarter sleeve shirt. I couldn't wear a long sleeve shirt without getting called out, since it was getting warmer outside. I go to Brooke's room and wake her up. "Hey sweetie. Time to wake up." I tell Brooke.

She smiles up at me. "Hey Mabel. Was Chad here last night?" She asks as she gets up.

"Yes he was but he is gone." I tell her.

"I don't know why you stay with him. You could do a lot better." Brooke says as we walk to the kitchen.

"He is a good guy Brooke. You just don't know him like I do." I tell her and give her breakfast. "He takes care of me."

"Whatever you say." She says and finishes her breakfast. "I'm heading to school. I love you Mabel."

"Have a good day. I love you too. Good luck on your math test." I call after her. After she leaves, I get ready for work.

It was three hours into my shift, when I see a blonde women and a tall man walking around. I walk up to them, smiling. "Hello. How can I help you two?" I ask.

They look at me and the blonde grins at me. "The young genus here needs a new dress shirt for work." She tells me.

I look at her outfit and smile. She was wearing a bright pink dress that suited her perfectly. "I can help you guys with that." I tell them and start walking towards the men's section. "If you and your boyfriend would follow me." I say.

They stop and look at each other, then start laughing. "He is not my boyfriend sweetie. Any girl would be lucky to have him but I am definitely not the woman for him. Way too much to handle." She tells me.

I nod. "Sorry for assuming that." I tell them and show them the dress shirts. I look at the man standing there. He looked like he did not want to be there and was very uncomfortable.

"Penelope, I have enough dress shirts. I don't need another." He tells the woman.

"You have never been to a BAU dinner yet and I know if I don't help you, you will come in what you normally wear." She tells him.

I look at his outfit, a regular shirt with a vest over it and kaki's. "I think he looks good." I say and smiles.

The man smiles at me but the woman frowns. "If he goes like that, the directors will think of him as the young child they hired. You need to impress them." The woman, Penelope, tells us.

He sighs and nods. "That is true. First impressions are what people base most of their opinions on and I do look like I am too young for this job." He says. He runs a hand through his hair and smiles. "At least my hair is short."

"Yes, if your hair was longer you would have to get it cut." Penelope says.

"Well here is all of our business casual shirts that will fit what you are looking for. If you need me, I will be over there folding shirts. My name is Mabel." I tell them and smile.

"Thank you. I'm Penelope and this is Spencer." Penelope tells me.

I go back over to folding shirts and causally look over at Spencer and Penelope. I had to tell myself that it was because I want to make sure that they don't need help but I was an awful liar. I had to admit that Spencer was a nice looking guy. I shake my head as I think about Chad. I was in love with Chad and he was the person I was with for the rest of my life. I jump as a hand touches my arm where the bruise is. I turn around and see Spencer standing there.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I say and scratch behind my ear.

"Um, I was just wondering if I had to bring this to you to check out or no." He says and looks at my hand.

I move my hand behind my back and put on my best professional smile. "No, you can just take it to check out." I tell him.

He nods and looks at me. "Can I ask how you got your bruise?" He asks. I must have made a shocked face, because he hurries up and says, "I work for the BAU as a profiler. I am paid to notice things most people don't."

"Oh. I just hit my arm on my door. I was rushing to work and bumped the door. I bruise really easily." I say and laugh. "I'm super clumsy. It's really something I should work on."

He nods but he frowns. He pulls out a card and hands it to me. "This is my card. If you ever need my help with anything, just call." He tells me.

I take it and place it in my back pocket. "Thank you but I won't need your help. I have a strong boyfriend who can defend me from anything." I tell him.

He nods slightly. "Just in case. Just call if you need anything." He tells me and joins Penelope. I watch as they go to the cashier.

I look at the clock and sigh. Two more hours of work.

* * *

 **Hey Everyone! I hope you all liked this chapter. Don't worry too much about Mabel. It will get better for her. I promise. There is a reason that the story is called Pain, Heartache, and love. (Pay attention to the word love).**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! Two chapters in one night, trust me when I say this won't happen often. So this is the next chapter. I will tell you that there is more domestic abuse in this chapters so again if this makes your uncomfortable then do not read. I am warning you now. So if you do read this, please review it for me!**

* * *

I get home after my shift and smile as I see my sister sitting at the table. "What are you doing?" I ask as I set my bag down.

"Homework. I have a project due in a couple weeks and I want it finished." She tells me, not looking up.

I push her hair back and kiss the side of her head. "You are the strangest teen I know. Most teens would be talking on the phone right now or watching tv, but you are doing homework." I say and laugh. I go to the fridge and get a water out.

"Well I learned from the best." She says.

I turn and look at her. "And who would that be?" I ask.

"You." She says and looks up at me. "I remember when you were in high school and you were always home, studying or taking care of me and mom."

"Oh that was nothing." I say and go to her.

"You are my role model sis. You are the best sister a younger sister could ask for." She says and grins.

I look down, knowing she was wrong. I was the worst sister. Chad had told me that I would never be good at anything and he was right. "I'm not that great." I say softly and look at her. "You ready to go see mom?"

She sighs and nods. "Yeah. I can finish this later." She says and gets up.

We get to the home and go to the nurse's desk. "Is that baby Brooke I see?" Jerry says as he sees us. He gets up and comes over to hug Brooke. "You haven't visit in a little while."

"I know it's been a while Jerry." Brooke says as she hugs him back. "I've studying a lot and I'm trying to get on a sports team."

"Do you want to stay at the desk while Mabel talks to the doctor?" Jerry asks and smiles.

Brooke looks at me and smiles. "It's fine with me sweetie." I tell her.

"Awesome." She says and goes behind the desk.

I smile at Jerry and then move to my mom's room. I go inside and see my mom on her bed and a mid-30-year-old woman by her. I knew that this was my mom's doctor, Doctor Tyler. "You need to be eating more greens Mary. You will be better if you do." I hear Doctor Tyler say.

"Am I interrupting your visit doc?" I ask.

Doctor Tyler turns around and smiles. "Hello Mabel. I was wondering when you would make it in today. Jerry told me that you and Brooke were coming in." She says.

"Yeah. I wanted to visit mom and he said that you had something to talk about with me." I say and move to my mom's bed. I look at my mom and smile. "Hey mom. How are you doing today?"

She looks at me for a moment and then smiles. "Mabel. You are so beautiful. I have such a great daughter. You didn't have to come see your old crazy mom." She says and places a hand on the cheek that was sore from Chad. I wince slightly but put on a smile.

"Of course I want to visit you and you aren't crazy or old." I say. "I need to talk to Doctor Tyler and then Brooke and I will be back to visit. How does that sound?"

She nods. "That sounds great." She tells me.

I turn to Doctor Tyler and we head to a small office room. We sit on opposite sides of the table. "So I asked to talk to you because I know you have been getting a lot of calls about your mom. I don't think she is excelling here anymore." She explains. I frown, not sure what to do about this. Doctor Tyler gets a set of flyers out of her folder and slide them across the table. "I have found some amazing facilities that would help your mother in the long run. We both know when Alzheimer's gets to stage five, there is not much more we can do."

I nod and look at the flyers. "I was hoping that this home would be able to handle her but I knew when I placed her here that it was temporary because you guys handle lower stages." I say and sigh. "I just like her close and none of the facilities are close by."

Doctor Tyler nods. "I understand that but it isn't helping your mom anymore. The best one at the moment is the one in Las Vegas. I think you should take a trip and see what it has to offer." She tells me.

I nod. "I'll look these up and call around." I say and look at her. "Is that all?"

She nods and places a hand on my arm. "I know this is tough but all of us here want the best for your family. I know having your mom across the country will be hard but it will help her." She tells me.

I nod and get up. "I know. Thank you." I tell her and leave the room. I put the flyers in my purse and go to the nurse's desk. "Hey Brooke, you ready to go visit mom?"

* * *

Brooke gets up and we go to our mom's room. The visit was a good, but short visit. Mom had to go to dinner and I needed to get Brooke home. When we get back to the apartment, I sent Brooke to the bathroom to clean up while I cook a small dinner. I hadn't gone to the store in a little so we were running out of the basic foods. I sigh as I divide the corn and chicken. We only had two chicken breast and I knew Chad would want food when he got here but I was hungry and couldn't just eat corn. I serve Brooke when she sits at the table and then sit next to her.

"I will go to the store soon and get better food. I promise sweetie." I tell her as she starts eating.

She smiles at me. "I'm fine with what we eat. I know some of my friends who just eat junk all the time and right now they are fine and nothing will make them gain weight, but it will catch up with them later. I know that I am eating healthy and won't have to worry about that later in life." She tells me and goes back to eating.

I smile at her. "You always know how to see a silver lining don't you?" I ask and start eating. We finish eating and I grab the plates. "Go get ready for bed and we will watch one episode of Friday Night Lights." I tell her. She grins and rushes to her room. I hurry and wash the dishes and grab the pint of ice cream we had left and two spoons. We sit down on the couch and settle into the show. An hour later, I send Brooke to bed and clean the kitchen.

Chad walks in a little while and shuts the door. He goes to the kitchen, grabs a beer, and looks for food. He slams the fridge and glares at me. "Where is my food?" He asks me.

I bite my lip and look down. "We only had two chicken breasts and I was hungry." I tell him.

He moves over to me and forces me to look up at him. "You didn't need that. You are already too fat for me. I can't believe you put yourself over me, the person who settled with you. I could have anyone I want, but no I stay here because I want to help you. You are such a bitch." He tells me and pushes me on the ground.

I start to tear up. "I know. I am so stupid. I should have thought about what you do for me. I'm sorry." I tell him.

"I don't want your sorry. I want food. Go get me food and maybe I'll forgive you." He tells me and sits on the couch. "Also get more beer. I will be finishing the pack tonight and I want more."

I nod and go to the store. I come back and serve him food and give him more beer. After he is done eating, I take his plate and clean it. I go back to him and he grabs my arm and forces me to sit down on his lap. He grins at me. "See I can be happy and calm when you actually think about someone other than your own stupid ass. You know my friends don't know why I am still with you when all these girls come up to me but I want to help you and be the best you can be." He says. He runs a hand down my back and grabs my ass. "You need to lose some weight Mabel. I mean your ass is nice, but all these fat lumps on your back is so gross."

I nod and look down. "I'll work on that Chad. I know you just want the best for me." I tell him.

He nods and pushes me off his lap. "God you are so fat. I mean you are way too heavy for me." He gets up, kicking me in my stomach and then goes to my room. I slowly get up and look at myself in the mirror. I frown and look away. I was fat. Maybe I could run around the block before work. I slowly go to my room. "I hope you don't think that you are going to sleep with me tonight? I haven't forgiven you about only thinking of yourself and I don't want to sleep with a fat girl tonight. I'm not drunk enough." He tells me.

I shake my head. "No. I just need to change and I'll sleep on the couch." I tell him.

"Do not change in front of me. I will just get sick." He tells me. I shake my head and grab my pajamas and go to the bathroom. I look in the mirror and see what he is talking about. My face was a pudgy mess and I could lose a lot of weight. He was so right. Why didn't I see it before? I was so stupid. I sigh and change. I go out of the bathroom and Chad smiles at me. "You will be better tomorrow sweetie. I believe in you."

I smile softly. "Thank you Chad. You make me a better person." I tell him and go to the couch.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up and see the beer bottles. So I hurry up and put them in the trash. Chad comes out of the room and smiles. "I'm heading out. Make sure you have food for me tonight." He walks over and twists my arm. "Because if you don't, I will not be happy." He says and releases me. I kiss my forehead and leaves.

I sign and make Brooke breakfast. She wakes up and eats, then heads to class. I was off today, so I needed to call the facilities for mom and go grocery shopping.

Around one, I had done the shopping and figured out that the best place was in Las Vegas, as Doctor Tyler said, and they took our insurance. I was happy that mom would be getting help but sad because she was going to be so far away. When Brooke got home, I had her sit at the table.

"So you know how Doctor Tyler needed to talk to me yesterday?" I ask her and she nods. "Well the home mom is in now can't help her anymore and Doctor Tyler suggested some new places that will help mom."

"That is great. Mom will be getting the help she needs." She says and smiles. "But I feel like this isn't all you wanted to talk to me about."

"It's not. The best place that will help mom and takes our insurance is in Las Vegas." I tell her.

She frowns and looks down. "Oh." She says softly.

"We can still visit but not as often." I tell her.

She nods. "I understand and I want the best for her. It just sucks." She says.

"You are such an amazing girl." I tell her.

"When will be taking her?" She asks.

"I was thinking next weekend." I explain. "I will go tell mom on Monday so she has a week to get use to the idea and then we can have a weekend in Las Vegas."

She nods. "Sounds cool. I've always wanted to go to Las Vegas." She tells me and gets up. "I need to do homework. Call me when dinner is ready?"

"Sure sweetie." I tell her and she walks away.

* * *

When I told Chad that I was going to be gone for two nights and that he wouldn't be able to come with, he got really mad.

"What do you mean I can't come with?" He asks, getting close to me. I knew telling him wouldn't be easy but I couldn't have him come with. My mom hated him.

"It's just for my mom. I won't be partying or anything." I tell him.

"I don't believe you. You are such a slut that I think that you will open your legs for anything." He tells me and grabs my arms. "You are such a bitch. I can't believe that I am still here for you."

I start to cry slightly. "Please don't leave me. I need you in my life. I swear on my life that I won't cheat or even look at other guys." I tell him.

He slaps me across the face. "Stop cry you bitch. I'm tired of it all." He sighs. "If I find out that you talked, looked, or even think about a guy while you are away, it will be hell when you get back." He says and leaves the apartment with a slam of the door.

I want to sink to the floor and cry my heart out but I hear Brooke open her door. I quickly wipe my tears and smile at her as she appears. "I hear a door slam. Is everything okay?" She asks.

"Of course sweetie. Chad just had to leave suddenly. He hopes we have a good time traveling to Las Vegas tomorrow." I tell her. "You should get back to bed, we have an early flight."

She nods and looks at me for a second. "Are you okay?" She asks.

"Of course sweetie." I tell her.

She looks at me for another minute and then goes back to bed. I sigh and slowly make my way to my room.

* * *

The next day, Brooke, mom, and me make our way to the facility. We get mom settled in her room and we all go to dinner at the facility. We were sitting down eating when I hear my name across the room. I look over and see Spencer. I have thought about Spencer a couple times through the weeks. I know he knew about the bruises but something about him made me think about him not out of worry that Chad would get in trouble. I get up and we meet in the middle.

"Hey Spencer. What are you doing here?" I ask.

"My mom is a patient here. I am visiting her for the weekend and when I look over and see the amazing salesperson who helped me not look like a fool in front of my bosses." He tells me and smiles.

I look down and blush at the complement. "I'm not amazing." I say softly.

"Why are you here?" He asks.

"Oh my mom just transferred here. I heard this is the best facility for Alzheimer's." I say and look up at him.

He nods. "It is. My mom doesn't have Alzheimer's but she does have paranoid schizophrenia and needs the help that this facility has. It has helped her a lot." He tells me.

I nod, remembering what Chad said about talking to people. I slowly back up and look at him. I see that he is frowning. "I should get back to my mom." I say softly. I really didn't want to leave but Chad would find out and he would leave me.

"Mabel… if you need help. I can help you in any way." He tells me softly as if he would scare me off if he talked any louder.

I nod and go back to my mom and sister. They were smiling at me when I sit down. "What?" I ask.

"He is cute." My mom says.

"He came in the store with his friend the other day. I barely talked to him but I guess he remembered me for some reason." I say and look at my food.

"You are memorable girl sweetie." My mom says.

"He is a lot cuter than Chad." Brooke says and looks at Spencer. He was looking at us and blushes as we catch him. "And looks like a nerd, just like you."

"Wait you are still with Chad?" My mom asks.

"Of course mom. I love him." I tell her.

"Honey. He doesn't love you." She tells me, placing a hand on my arm. I flinch and get up.

"He does love me mom." I say and close my eyes. "Can we stop talking about this?"

I hear mom sigh. "Okay sweetie." She says.

Through dinner, I go between looking at my food, playing with my food, and looking at Spencer. I don't know why but I couldn't stop looking at him. I felt a strange calm when I was near him or looking at him. It felt wrong, but right. I didn't know what I was doing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay guys. This is a big chapter in the context of content not words. This chapter has domestic abuse so if that will trigger anything, please do not read. If you are in an abusive relationship, please get help. They do not love you and you are worthy of a lot more. I hope you guys like this chapter and if you do please review/comment! Your words of encouragement will help me! Also a huge thanks to my friend Caitlin for letting me come to her dorm to write and to Cherly487 and artemis7448 for reviewing, liking, and/or following this story!**

* * *

Over the weekend, Brooke and I helped our mom settle into the facility. I kept seeing Spencer around, but when he tried to come talk to me, I would change directions or start talking to someone. I knew that Chad would know if I talked to Spencer more so I didn't want to chance it. Brooke was saying good-bye to our mom while I was waiting in the hallway. I was paying attention to my phone, so I didn't have a chance to run away when Spencer came up to me.

"Hey Mabel." I hear Spencer say and I look up.

"Hi." I say and look around for someone else to talk to.

"Please don't ignore me again." He says softly. "I know you really don't know me or anything but I can tell that something is happening to you and I just want to help." He places a hand on my arm and I flinch. He frowns and removes his hand. "Are you hurt?"

"Why do you even care Spencer? Like you said, we don't know each other and you have no responsibility to me. I'm a nobody and you won't be seeing me after today anyways." I tell him, backing up. "Just leave me alone. I didn't come to you for help. I didn't ask for you to try and fix me. Just leave me alone." I tell him and go into my mom's room. "Hey Brooke. We need to get going. Our flight is leaving soon." I tell Brooke.

Brooke sighs and nods. She hugs our mom and then comes by me. I already said goodbye to my mom, so I just go give her a hug and a kiss on her head. "We will try and come to visit as soon as we can." I tell her.

She nods and smiles. "Just call as much as you can. I know it will be hard to get out here." She tells me. She places a hand on my cheek. "You have done so much for this family and I wish I could be so much better for you. I love you and I'm sorry sweetie."

"I would do anything for you and Brooke. I love you too mom." I tell her. Brooke and I leave the room and I see Spencer looking at us across the room. I turn us away and just ignore him.

* * *

Brooke and I get home and find Chad sitting in the hallway. I smile and go up to him. "Hey babe." I say and kiss his cheek.

"Hey." He says. "Are we going in? I'm hungry."

I unlock the door and set my bags on the side of the door. "What do you want to eat?" I ask the two of them.

"Can we order a pizza?" Brooke asks, moving closer to me. She and Chad had never been able to get along.

"I actually agree with the kid." Chad says and grabs a beer. He smirks at her. "Good job for once."

She frowns. "I'm going to unpack and hang in my room. You know what I like on my pizza." She says and goes to her room, going the long way to not pass by Chad.

Chad moves to me and brushes my hair out of my face. "I missed you when you were gone." He tells me.

"I missed you too." I say and smile. "What kind of pizza do you want?"

"Meat lover, of course." He tells me and sits on the couch.

I order the pizza and go over to him. "I think you have lost some weight babe. Good job on listening." He tells me and pulls me onto his lap. "Maybe I'll have sex with you tonight."

I grin and move my face into his neck. "I'm glad I can make you happy Chad. I was worried that I wouldn't be able to make you happy and you would leave me." I tell him.

"You should just be lucky that I will deal with you and all your problems." He tells me and plays with my hair.

"I know I'm lucky. I tell myself every day." I tell him.

We sit on the couch for a while until the pizza come. "Brooke, dinner." I call for Brooke. I get three plates and serve the other two three slices and I get one slice. I place them on the table as they sit down. "What to drink Brooke?"

"Just water." She tells me and I get us water and Chad a beer. I sit down and we start eating our food. "Aren't you hungry sis? You didn't eat anything on the plane." Brooke asks me.

"I'm not hungry. I'm worried about mom. Do you want to call her tonight?" I ask her.

"Didn't you just leave her? Give her time to settle in before you start calling her all the time. Geez Mabel, use your brain. I know you aren't smart but come on." Chad says.

I nod. "You are right Chad. I'm sorry." I say and look at my food. "We will call her later." I look at Brooke and notice her looking sad. "We need to give her time to get use to the place, Brooke. Chad was right."

"Whatever. I'm done eating. I'm going to work on homework before bed." She tells me and goes to her room.

"Teenagers, right?" Chad says and takes Brooke's last slice of pizza. I just nod and look at my pizza. We finish eating and I start on the dishes. "I'm going to go out with my buddies, I'll be back in a couple hours. Be awake for me."

I frown. "I've had a long day Chad. I can just see you tomorrow." I say and look at him.

He comes over to me. He grabs my arm and I groan. The bruises from last time weren't healed yet. "Listen here bitch. You will be awake when I get back. Do you understand?" He asks, pushing me against the sink hard. I whimper and nod, trying to keep him quiet. "Good. I can't believe I have to deal with you." He says and pushes me against the sink one last time. He kisses me hard and leaves. I sigh and finish the dishes. My lower back was hurting slightly but I couldn't show it. I needed to be strong for Brooke.

* * *

After a while, I knock on Brooke's door. "Come in." I hear her say. I open the door and smile as I see her lying in bed, reading. I sit on her bed and she moves her feet to my lap. "Did Chad leave?" She asks.

"Yeah, but he will be back. He wanted time out with his friends." I tell her.

"I think you should leave him. You know I haven't seen you truly smile in a while. The only smiled was when you talked to Spencer." She says.

"I did not smile while talking to Spencer and I don't want you to bring Spencer up in front of Chad." I tell her.

"Why? Will he get jealous?" She asks and smirks.

"Sure. Let's just not talk about the trip when Chad is around." I say. I hear the front door open and hear Chad calling for me. He sounded drunk and I knew that I would have more trouble if I didn't go to him. "I should go to him." I say and get up.

"I still don't know why you stay with him. You could be with anyone you wanted." She tells me as I walk to the door.

I smile softly at her and leave the room. "If only that was true." I whisper to myself. I go to Chad. "Hey did you have fun?" I ask him.

He grunts at me and sits down on the couch. "Beer." He tells me and turns the tv on.

I go get a beer and hand it to him. I see Brooke come out of her room and get a glass of water. "So Mabel, did you tell Chad about our trip?" She asks. My eyes widen and shake my head at her. I knew that she was trying to haze Chad and get him jealous but she would just get me in trouble. I knew I shouldn't have talked to Spencer but I did. I was a stupid bitch and Chad was going to leave me.

"Brooke, maybe you should go to bed." I tell her, trying to get her to shut up.

"Mom made a friend and Mabel made a friend with mom's friend's son. He was a nice fellow." She tells him.

I look down at Chad and see him glaring at me. "Brooke. Bed. Now." I tell her. I look at her and point to her room. "Now." I tell her. I did not want her to get in Chad's war path. I knew that this was going to be a bad one. She frowns and looks at Chad. She opens her mouth and I shake my head. "Brooke, go to your room and go to bed." I tell her. She slowly goes to her room. I knew I would have to answer her questions in the morning but as long as she was away from Chad right now, the better.

Chad stands up and glares at me. "You made a friend? A male friend?" He asks, his tone angry.

"It wasn't anything like that, Chad. He came into my work one day and his mom lives in the same facility that my mom lives in. He happened to be there that weekend and remembered me. I didn't talk to him other than telling him to leave me alone." I tell him in a hurry.

He grabs my wrist and pulls me to him. "What did I say about talking to other guys?" He asks, getting in my face.

"I…" I start to say.

He throws me to the ground. "So how many times have you fucked him?" He asks.

"I haven't." I say, getting up. "I only talked to him about the types of shirts he wanted to buy and then to leave me alone in Las Vegas." I tell him.

"You are such a stupid bitch!" He yells. "I should leave you right now and then where would you be? You would just be some stupid slut with no one who loved her."

I start crying. "Please don't leave me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you mad. I know I'm stupid." I say.

Chad slaps me across the face and pulls me to him. "You are the worst thing on this earth. You disobeyed me Mabel. This is all your fault." He yells and slams be against a wall. He raises his hand and makes a fist. I close my eyes and cry harder. I hear a crack on the left side of my room. I open my eyes and see that he punched the wall. "You are just a worthless piece of shit."

"I know. I'm sorry." I say. He lets me go and heads for the door. I follow him. "Where are you going? I'm sorry. Don't leave." I say and start to panic. He was the only one who truly loved me. I couldn't survive without him. I take his hand. "Please don't leave."

He pushes me away from him and glares. "I am leaving and maybe I will forgive you and come back. Don't try to call me or get in touch because I won't talk to you. You need to remember that I am the only one who could love a slut like you and you need to see what I am giving up to be with you." He tells me and then leaves. I look at the door and cry.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. This chapter just flew out of me and I had to write it. It's almost one o'clock at night so it might have spelling errors (and when I say might, I mean probably), so please forgive that. This chapter has domestic violence in it but it has a good ending. I hope you like it!**

* * *

I guess I fell asleep on the floor because the next thing I remember is opening my eyes and seeing Brooke stand over me with tears in her eyes. I get up, groaning as I move my arms and back. "Brooke, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I ask, worried about her. Did she get a call about mom? Did something happen with her friends?

"Why didn't you let me know how bad he was Mabel?" She asks as a few tears slip down her face. I wipe them off her cheeks and she just cries harder. "He is hurting you, isn't he?"

"I messed Brooke. He was just reminding me that he has done so much for me when I just act stupid." I tell her. I make my way to the kitchen and start making breakfast. "You don't need to worry about it sweetie."

"What if this was happening to me? What if I had a boyfriend who hit me? Would you just tell me that it was my fault?" She asks, coming closer to me.

I turn and look at her. "Of course not. You are perfect and amazing. No one will ever hurt you ever." I say. "I'm not perfect or amazing. I'm lucky that Chad even wants to be with me. You don't understand." I try to explain.

"Mabel, he punched the wall." She says, pointing to the wall in the living room. "What if next time that is your face?"

"It won't. He will come back and I will apologize and then we will be fine." I tell her. I turn and continue making breakfast. "He told me not to talk to any guy in Las Vegas and I didn't listen to him."

"He is trying to control you." She tells me. "Can't you see that?"

"He is trying to make me a better person. You don't understand this sweetie." I say and put some food on a plate. I turn around and try to hand the plate to her.

"I need to get to school. I woke up late." She says and grabs a piece of toast off the plate. "Please think about what I have said." She tells me and then leaves.

I sigh and put plastic wrap over the plate and put it in the fridge. I know she was just trying to help me, but she didn't understand that I was a mess. Chad was just trying to help me and I needed more than just talking to make me understand. He doesn't want to hit me. He loves me. I sigh and get ready for work.

I was half way through my shift when I see Penelope and another blonde walking towards me. When Penelope sees me, she smiles and walks over. "Mabel right?" She asks.

I nod and smile softly. My face was sore from Chad's hit but I needed to be happy for the customer. "Yes. Nice to see you again Penelope." I tell her. "What are you looking for today?"

"Oh no clothes today, just you." She says.

I frown. "Why do you need me?" I ask.

"Well after meeting you, Spencer and myself kept thinking about you and then when Spencer said he saw you in Las Vegas, he mentioned that you might need a night out. He didn't tell us what you were there for, just that you would need a break. So JJ and I are here to ask you out for a girl's night." She tells me. I open my mouth to tell her no, when she starts speaking. "Before you say no, it will just be me, JJ, and our other co-worker Emily. Please say you will come."

"I can't. I am raising my fifteen-year-old sister and I can't leave her alone." I tell her.

"Spencer can watch her. He is great with people." The other woman, I'm guessing JJ, says.

"Yeah, let Spencer watch her." Penelope says. "Please. I know you don't know us but I have a feeling like we can get alone. Emily is new so you won't be the only new person in the group."

I sigh. I don't think they will leave until I say yes, so I nod. "Fine." I say and take my phone out. "Put your number in my phone and text me the details. I have to make sure that my sister is okay with being watched by Spencer."

Penelope grins and takes my phone. She puts her number in it and hands it back. "We are going to have so much fun." She grins and smiles at JJ. I try to muster a smile but I know it isn't a real one.

* * *

Penelope texted me a couple nights later saying that we would be going out that night. Brooke was fine with staying with Spencer. I guess they talked a little when we were all in Las Vegas. I finished getting ready, happy that my bruises were gone so I could wear a strapless dress. Penelope told me to look sexy and I was trying to do that. I knew that I would never be truly sexy or even pretty but I could try. Brooke and I were getting ready to leave when the door opened. Chad staggers in and looks at me.

"Where the hell are you going looking like that slut?" He asks, slurring his words.

I move in front of Brooke and look at him. "I was going out with some friends." I tell him softly.

He moves closer to us. "You are cheating on me you slut!" He yells at me. "Why else would you put on that slutty dress on."

"I'm not. I am going out with some girls I met at work." I tell him.

He slaps me across the face. "Don't lie to me slut." He pulls me to him. "I came back here to forgive you and love you but you are just reminding me that I can do better."

"Leave her alone." Brooke says softly.

Chad looks up at Brooke and glares. "Are you talking to me brat?" He asks.

"No. She is going to her room, right Brooke." I ask, begging her to just go to her room.

"No. You are hurting my sister and I don't like it. I need you to stop and leave." Brooke says.

Chad pushes me away and starts walking to Brooke. I see him make a fist with his hands and I rush forward as he draws his arm back. I get in front of Brooke just as his fist hits me in the face. I drop to the ground and Brooke bends down next to me. "Mabel?" She asks, panicking.

"Get up slut. I'm not done with you." Chad says and I slowly get up. "You are not leaving this house tonight. Is that clear?" He asks. I nod and look at Brooke. She was crying softly. "Brooke should go to the house she was going to go to so you and I have some catch up time."

I nod. "Brooke go to your friends, please." I tell her. I hand her my purse and push her out of the house. I couldn't have her see me like this. I needed her away. I was a horrible girlfriend, sister, and human being.

"See you are such a great girl when you listen to me." Chad says and grabs my arm. "Let's go to the bedroom and I will show you what a true man can do." He says and drags me to the bedroom.

A half an hour, I get up from the bed. Chad was rough and I was sore. I grab a shirt and pants and throw them on. I close my eyes when the pain rushes through my body. At least Brooke got away. I would hate to think if she had stayed. I go to the kitchen and hear a knock on the door. I make my way over and open the door. On the other side is Spencer and Brooke.

"What are you guys doing here?" I ask softly. "I sent you to Spencer's to get away from this house."

"I wasn't going to let you deal with Chad alone. Spencer works for the BAU and can help." Brooke says.

"I don't need help. I am happy with Chad. He is going to forgive me and love me again." I tell them. "Please just go stay with Spencer for the night or even one of your friends. I don't want Chad to wake up and see you two."

"Mabel, Brooke told me some of the things that Chad has done to you and I can arrest him. He could go to jail." Spencer tells me softly. "I mean you have proof with that bruises on your face."

"I told you Spencer. I don't need your help." I tell him.

"Mabel. Please go with Spencer." Brooke says, tearing up. "I need you to get away from Chad. He is hurting you and one night he could do worse than that and I won't have anyone." She says and rushes into my arms.

I hold onto her and look at Spencer. "He is the only person who loves me other than Brooke. I can't leave him." I say and tear up.

"I know it seems hard, but it will be good for Brooke. Please be strong and come with us. You can stay in my apartment for the night and we can tell the authorities tomorrow." He pleads with me.

"Why do you care so much? I'm a no body." I ask.

"I felt drawn to you and knew you needed my help." He says and holds out a hand. "Come with me."

I look back into my apartment and then at Brooke. She was looking up at me. "Please leave him." She says to me in a soft voice.

I look at Spencer and place my hand in his.


End file.
